bladerunnerfandomcom-20200223-history
Blade Runner: Revelations
Blade Runner: Revelations is a 2018 VR game developed by Seismic Games and published by Alcon Entertainment for the Google Daydream. The game takes place in 2023 Los Angeles and follows the player character, Blade Runner Harper, in an investigation into the human-replicant conflict. Plot In Los Angeles in 2023, whilst flying in his spinner, Detective Harper – assisted by an AI, Holly – of the Los Angeles Police Department Blade Runner Unit receives an urgent message about a rogue Nexus-6 replicant being identified in the Chinatown district. Harper accepts the assignment to deal with the replicant. Harper goes to Chinatown, where he learns the replicant is named Eve and he is directed to a club. There, he meets Eve, who knows who he is. A replicant man comes to assist her and knocks Harper out. When Harper comes to, Gaff is called to his location and Harper plays back previous events with his multitool's Esper function, learning that the replicants were anticipating his arrival. In the recording, the replicants mention "Night Owl" and someone named Nakayama, which Gaff intends to research and advises that Harper gather evidence from the scene, among which he finds a memory cube. Harper returns to the police headquarters and speaks to his colleagues Sims, Taverner, Chang, and Mackey about rumors of there being a mole in the department leaking information to the Replicant Underground Resistance. He gives Mackey the memory cube in order to analyze it. Harper then goes to Captain Holden's office and fills him in on the events in Chinatown. Holden vows that the mole will be exposed and warns Harper to be more careful. Harper then accepts the job of finding Kano Nakayama, a founding partner of the Tyrell Corporation, who has gone missing. Harper is sent to the Tyrell Corporation headquarters, where Lilith Tyrell's assistant Santiago informs him of Nakayama's secret apartment. He then meets with Lilith, who is alarmed to hear that the replicants aware of "Night Owl," a concept that could potentially change the future for replicants. Harper goes to Nakayama's penthouse, finding it trashed. He investigates, using his Esper function to re-create the kidnapping of Nakayama by the replicants. Searching for evidence, he finds a forgery of his Blade Runner badge, a chess piece inscribed with Isaiah 34:14, Nakayama's neural kernel, and an eyeball. He also finds a file pertaining to Night Owl, a pathogen that was applied to Keith Arem, a Nexus-6 replicant that died six minutes after being administered with Night Owl. Harper returns to Holden's office, where Mackey explains that Night Owl is a viral pathogen developed by Eldon Tyrell prior to his death, designed as a failsafe to eliminate replicants if they became too dangerous. Holden suggests gaining a court order to obtain Night Owl, proposing that it be used to eliminate all replicants. Before he returns to his investigation, Harper is ordered by Gaff to run a Voight-Kampff test on Lazarus, a prisoner who had been arrested in Chinatown. The results indicate that Lazarus is a replicant, though Harper lets him go, believing it will help move his investigation along. Through Lazarus, Harper is led to a rooftop, where the replicants have Nakayama. Moving in before backup arrives, Harper subdues Lazarus, though Eve kills Nakayama. In his final moments, Nakayama regrets the actions the replicants forced him to commit. Harper is called back to Holden's office, but is stopped by Gaff, who believes Harper is "in too deep" and advises he tell Holden the complete truth. Holden asks about Lilith Tyrell, who is now missing, with her assistant claiming Harper had requested a meeting with her. Suspecting that Harper may be the mole, Holden subjects him to a Voight-Kampff test. Holden orders Harper to go home, planning to give him another Voight-Kampff test the next day. After Holden and Gaff leave, Harper receives an encrypted message from Eve, requesting he come alone to her "fourth and final birthday party." Harper goes to Eve, who has Lilith restrained with her eyes surgically removed. Eve explains that Nakayama helped them create a replicant Lilith – who has Lilith's real eyes to pass retinal scans – to use for their cause. Eve tells Harper he is a replicant and asks him to join them by killing Lilith. If Harper kills Lilith=Eve asks Harper to protect the replicant Lilith and to destroy Night Owl. Her limited lifespan then expires and she dies. Holly commends Harper on his decision and reveals herself as the department's mole. Harper goes to the Tyrell headquarters, where Holden has confronted the replicant Lilith. Other Blade Runners arrive and engage in a gunfight with Harper as Holden gets to Lilith. He kills them and Lilith sends him away with Night Owl. The Resistance offers him a task to smuggle a "very special" child out of the city. |-|If Harper kills Eve or refuses=Lilith asks Harper to stop the replicant Lilith. While leaving, he is attacked by the replicants Epiphany and Jones and manages to retire them. Holly expresses her disappointment in Harper and reveals herself as the department's mole. Harper triggers Holly's shutdown mechanism and goes to the Tyrell headquarters, where Holden had confronted the replicant Lilith. Harper fills in Holden on the events that have ensued. Lilith attacks Holden and is shot by Harper. Holden commends him for saving his life and helping to get Night Owl in their possession. As Harper eats at the White Dragon, Gaff comes and offers him a "big" case from Holden. Cast *Tyler Moore as **Harper **Background Voices *Valerie Arem as **Holly **Epiphany *Dina Meyer as **Eve **Ad Woman Voice *Steve Prince as **Holden **Ad Man Voice **Background Voices *Kirk Thornton as **Gaff **Radio Voice *Carolyn Hennesy as **Lilith Tyrell **Background Voices *Matthew Mercer as **Mackey **Jones **Taverner *Piotr Michael **Nakayama **White Dragon Chef **Doorman *Zj Esquenazi as Santiago *Scott Whyte as **Lazarus **Chang **Blimp Voice *Davey Havok as **Sims **Hare Krishna *Matt Nolan as **Gower **Entry Cop **Stall Guy Trailers Blade Runner Revelations VR Preview Gameplay Video| Blade Runner Revelations VR Game Launch Trailer| Category:Video games Category:Real-world articles